wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
DiamondWings
the art on this is not made by me please do not edit this is made by Dreamcatcher1201 i would appreciate it if you did not edit this page Appearance they are tall dragons that have a sharp blade at the end of there tail their wings are crystals and they are heavy but they can still fly(ill talk about it later) they have crystals on their head. there called diamond wings because they love diamonds and because the blade on its tail is a diamond. they can be any color of blue green and red. they have a sideways crescent on the top of their snout Abilities they can shoot diamonds from their wings they come off and impail there opponents but they regrow after they shoot. they dont breath fire but they produce a blue gas that paralyzes their enemies. their tails are so sharp that they can cut through the toughest metal. Territory they live where diamonds are found. if you see a diamond chances are there is a Diamond wing nearby. they live deep under where the volcano that erupted is. they can withstand lava and they use to live in volcanoes but they got bored because there was diamonds in the volcano. Dragonets and eggs the baby dragons dont have a crescent shape horn but they have a straight sharp horn instead. the eggs have are laid in nest with sharp diamonds around it to keep it safe. Royalty Queen - Diamond - has deep blue scales. King - dead Princesses - Emerald - has jade green scales. Ruby - has lava red scales Animus Onyx - has black and magenta and grey scales - he is still currently alive unaware of the surface dragons. clarity - has orange magenta and black scales - dead but she was onyx's mother. she enchanted the dragons so they could fly with the heavy weight = = = history they have been underground longer than any other dragons they were their when scavengers were ruling pyhirra. when they came to the surface there were other dragons they saw a volcano and decided to live in it for a while. after a decade they got bored and left the queen at the time was still underground her husband Quartz was up at the surface while going back home he got lost not realizing his home was right under the volcano. when he realized it was to late he was already captured by night wings. him and some other diamond wings where tested on. in the process he died along with the rest of them his wife the queen did not even care that he died. century's later when diamond(the current queen)was crowned queen she wanted to explore the rest of the continent. Relationships ice wings - they are friends because diamond thinks they look beautiful and because they are strong they were secretly helping burn with the war mud wings - they dont care for mud wings they think mud wings are dumb and stupid. and disgusting Sand wings - ok they dont tend to meet sand wings rain wings - currently they dont even know what they are night wings - they hate them because a while back they tested on some more diamond wings queen diamond despises them for what they do and dont think they have changed sea wings - dont know what they are either sky wings - hate them as well because they also took some diamond wings to fight in the arena diet they eat rocks with there hard and sharp teeth. and sometimes they eat obsidian and fuit. Category:Fanmade Tribes